The Real Reason
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: This is my version of Rockers and Writers. I change only some things. Give it a try please! No summary, YOU have to read it :)


**Hey guys I hope you like this one shot :D I just came with that idea at school and decided to type it. Please review your opinions about it**

* * *

_Austin's POV:_

"Dez! What should I do?" I said in yell/whisper as we are in Sonic Boom behind the stairs. I don't want to grab anyone's attention especially the cute brunette behind the counter.

"I told you already. Go and play the drums, hope that impress her, and then you'll ask for the instruments, but first tell impress her with your instrumental skills" Dez explained and I nod my head. Okay so maybe I should tell what its going on. So, me and Dez decided to asked Ally for some instruments and when I'll be rich and famous, I can pay for what I borrowed. However, that's only one reason why we're here. The second reason is that I have a crush on her and I want her attention. I remember when she walked into the class:

_Flashback_

_I was sitting with Dez on my table coloring the balloon when I heard someone giggling. I look around and saw a cute brunette taking with a latino girl. They were across the room so I couldn't make it what they were talking about. When I was about to stand up and walk to them the teacher start to speak._

_"So now I will like you kids to show me your songs. The best one will be presented on the spring term" the teacher announce. I would love to go but I can't write songs and I don't want to embarrassed myself. I saw blonde girl standing up and walking to the front of the classroom.  
_

_"My name is Tilly Thompson and this song is called 'Lady Bug'" then she starts singing. Maybe her voice is nice but her lyrics are less nice.._

_I'm a little lady bug,_

_I have black polka dots,_

_I like to eat pizza and ride my bicycle._

_She smiled proudly at her song while everyone shake their heads 'no', even the teacher. Next was that brunette who I heard giggling before._

_"My name is Ally Dawson and this song is called 'Butterfly Song'" she then walked towards the grand piano and began singing and playing the piano. I was impressed._

_I'm a little butterfly,_

_Spread my colorful wings,_

_Even though I'm small and frail,_

_I can do most anything._

_She finished and everyone clapped including me who was the loudest, I might say. Ally smiled at us before standing next to the teacher._

_"I think we all know that Ally's was the best one so we're choosing the Butterfly song" teacher said patting Ally's shoulder proudly. Tilly got mad. Like literally, she got mad, she said "not fair, my song was better" then she walked to teacher's desk and throw all the things on the floor "Ally you'll pay for this. Have fun sing your song without lyrics" Tilly took the song lyrics from Ally, crumbled them then eat them._

_"There's no eating in the classroom" Ally said taking the paper away from Tilly's mouth. Tilly let out irritated squeal while stomping her foot on the floor. Wow, that girl got issues.  
_

_Ally look around the classroom and my eyes locked with hers. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Her smile made me feel butterflies. What does that even mean? I shrugged it off and carry on coloring my balloon._

_End of the flashback_

That's when I realized that those butterflies she gave me were because I had a crush on her already. I was just too little to realize that. So back to the subject, I want her attention because since our little 'eye contact' we haven't talk much. Okay Moon, now or never.

I walked towards the drums and start to play them with the only thing I had in hands which were corn dogs. I start to play the drums while Dez camera it when she came and whistle in my ear. I automatically stopped playing and turned to her.

"Did you not see 'please do not play the drums' sign?" she asked pointing into the sign on the wall next to the drums. I looked at it and then back at her.

"Its okay, I'm and awesome drummer" I said smirking and began to play it again. I just hit the drums two times when her soft hands touched mines. Oh man I like that feeling.

"What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said-are those corn dogs?" she asked cutting herself while looking at the corn dogs that were still in my hands.

"Mhm" I said while taking a bite of one of them and moaning at the warm feeling of the corn dog.

"Ew, you know how dirty these drums are and how unhealthy the corn dogs are? And there's no food allowed in here" Ally said irritated. I kind of felt bad.

"Don't worry Austin, I will handle this" Dez said walking to Ally was standing next to the staircase "Ma'am! We are making a music video, I am the director, although I prefer the term, filmmaker" Dez flips his phone in the air but his not looking were it flies so it drops on the floor "and CUT!" Dez said while picking up his phone and walking away. Thanks a lot Dez.

"We're gonna need a lot of instruments. I can play anything, piano, drums, guitar, harp! I can even play a trumpet, through another trumpet!" Is said as we walking towards the trumpet section. I took both of the trumpet and began playing it. When I finish the whole store claps for me, the obviously Dez had to show his weird self.

"Okay, okay, well I can play a harmonica, through a sousaphone" Dez puts a harmonica in the sousaphone and blows into it, it makes a horrible sound and the harmonica fly's out into some Old Lady's mouth. She began to choke. Well done Dez! He rushes to her "prepare to be Heimlich-ed!" Dez gives the Old Lady the Heimlich maneuver. I ignore him and turned back to Ally.

"Here's the thing about instruments-" Ally cut me off.

"You don't have any money" we walked to the counter with her behind it.

"Do you remember me?" I asked her hoping she'll say yes. She thinks for a while making this cute thinking face.

"Oh! Your that boy that his pants went flying into the air" she said smiling making me embarrassed. It was in the first grade when we went onto our school trip. We went to the beach.

_Flashback_

_We were at the beach and the weather was absolutely amazing. However, the teacher made us take umbrellas just in case it was raining. Me and Dez hang out at the back of the group when I thought of something._

_"Hey Dez, how about I jump off that little cliff with my umbrella just like James Bond?" I asked Dez._

_"Cool just let me take my camera" Dez said while he run off to the coach. I walk up to the cliff and began to open the umbrella when the end of it was stuck to my pants and when I opened the umbrella the wind blew the umbrella off my hands making my pants fly with it. I look at everyone in horror when they start to laugh at me, even Dez and teachers. Weren't teachers suppose to help in those kind of things?_

_I took my shoulder bag and put it in front of me while the tears were building up in my eyes. I look around and everyone was laughing apart from one person. Ally. She looked around annoyed and walk up to me with a small smile on her face. She stood in front of me to block anyone's few._

_"You guys should be ashamed of yourself. Is not good to laugh at other people. How would you feel if something like this would happen to you? Would you still be laughing? I don't think so. Maybe next time you guys should think before you do something" Ally said with a slight anger in her voice. She then turned to me and smiled._

_"Thank you Ally" I thanked her._

_"Oh its okay, now c'mon I have a spare of buggy pants from_ _P.E. __they should fit you. I always keep them in situations like these" she took my hand and we walked towards the coach still holding hands. Maybe the day didn't start up oh so well but it definitely ended fantastic._

_End of the flashback_

To be honest I actually never had a chance to give those P.E. pants back to her, pff not because I didn't want to give it to her, but because I kind of forgot and we never really have chance to talk. I wanted to, but she was always with her friends and I didn't want to walk up to her and say 'oh hey Ally, I would like to give back your P.E. pants. There you go' that would be embarrassing.

"Oh there's nothing to be embarrassed about" she said smiling.

"Erm, while we're in this topic, do you still want your pants back?" I asked her. Okay this is awkward. She looked at me like I'm a freak.

"What?" she asked confused "you still have them?" she raise her eyebrow at me.

"Well, I wanted to give them back to you ages ago but I just didn't had the chance to do so, so I kept them all those years" I said blushing again. Now I regret asking her this. I probably look like an idiot.

"Austin, I don't need them anymore, I think I won't even fit in them" she said giggling. Her giggle is just too cute. "Just throw them away or give to someone" she grinned at me.

"Soo, going back to our previews conversation, would you let me borrow those instruments?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes" she said. Was she fake smiling?

"Really?!" I said excitedly.

"No" she said with a straight face. Aww she was being sarcastic. Just then when Ally was about to take her songbook, the old lady's fake teeth fly out onto table with harmonica in them.

"Got it!" Dez yelled as the old lady look frightened.

Ally took the fake teeth with the harmonica in them and put them into my hand. Eww, that's disgusting!

_In practice room_

_Ally's POV:_

"_You don't know, know, know_

_My name, name, name_

_Gonna make, make, make you do a double take_"

I was singing my new song with a slow melody when I felt a presence next to me "Ah!" I screamed as I saw that Austin guy standing next to me "Uh, how long have you been standing there?" I asked him but he changed the subject.

"I was wondering if I could get a discount on this harmonica. Ya know, because it's been in the Old Lady?" I rolled my eyes at him and changed the subject.

"This is a private practice room. Didn't you see 'Keep Out' sign?" I asked him pointing to the sign on the door, but obviously he had to change the subject, AGAIN! He starts to annoy me.

"Hey, I like that song. But if you wanna make it really catchy, you gotta speed it up!

_You don't know, know, know_

_My name, name, name_

_I'm gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take_"

He sang quicker than I did and that actually sounded good and his voice goes perfect with this song but a little different lyrics. Maybe we could be good friends.

At the end he plays the harmonica. Show off.

"Cool, there's still some OLD LADY spit in here!" Austin then blows the rest of the spit in my face. Ew gross. I take that 'good friends' back, I don't think I can be able to be friends with him. He is too annoying. However, maybe my life wouldn't be that boring like right now.

"Ew!" I wiped the spit off my face. I took his arm and dragged him out of the practice room "Goodbye, and in the future read the signs and follow them!" I closed the door in his face. He made the sad sound with the harmonica and I kicked the door to show that I don't want to listen and walk back to the piano.

_With Austin and Dez in Austin's room_

_Austin's POV:_

"Do you know the song?" Dez asked me.

"Yeah" I said back to him. I cannot believe I did that. I really feel like a jerk right now. I shouldn't have steal her song, but Dez said that, that's just to have her attention and it kinda work but I don't want her to hate me. That's the reason I was changing the subject all the time. Well she probably will hate me when she'll see the video.

"Okay than, let's do this!" Dez shouted with his camera in front and I start singing.

_Next day with Ally in the Sonic Boom_

_Ally's POV:_**  
**

"Guess who got the job at Magic store!" Trish said with her usual pose. She then throw a smoke bomb at the group of teens who were chilling by the CD area.

"What about the job at Cup Cake City?" I asked her. She just worked in there yesterday.

"Apparently being a horrible employee is grounds for termination. Isn't that shocking?" She touched me with a finger and I could feel all the electricity going through my body "Magic shock finger. Oh, I better go, I started my five minute break two hours ago" she said exiting the store. While she was exiting, she sang a familiar tune.

"_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_"

"Trish! Come back!" I shouted at her. This is my song. I never post it anywhere!

Trish dance back to me while continuing singing.

"_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With the game, game, game_"

"Where did you hear that song?" I asked panicked. Was someone spying on me?

"Its all over the internet" she said simply, like its not a big of the deal.

"The internet?!" I shouted frightened. How did that happen?!

"Uh, that place people go on their computer to look at stuff and shop and-" I cut her off. I'm not an idiot.

"I know what internet is"

"You seriously haven't seen that video?" she asked me seriously and I just shoot my head.

"Here, let me show you" she said while taking her phone from her pocket. She zoomed in into that video. It was my song! At the start it shows a person flipping the switch. Then it showed Austin in front of the camera singing MY song! I cannot believe he did that! **[1]**

"That's my song! How could he just steal my song like that! He messed up with the wrong girl!" I was pretty angry like that and apparently Trish like that.

"That's right! Get angry! Me likey" she said with a smirk. I took Trish's phone and start typing "There! Allycat88 doesn't like this video! Take THAT Austin! Whoo! Yeah!" Now when you look at it, I was the only one that disliked the video. Now I feel bad cause the video was kinda good even though he stall my song.

"Calm down girl and stop typing before you type something else and _really_ hurt his feelings. Now c'mon let's go to his house and give him a piece of your mind" Trish said as we began to exit the store but she had to touch my shoulder with her magic shock finger.

"Sorry magic shock finger" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Now we need to find where he live" I said making a thinking face.

"Uh, you know internet, that place where people go to look at stuff or shop-" I cut her off annoyed.

"I know what internet is" I said when we exit Sonic Boom and began walking to Austin's house.

_Austin's house_

_Austin's POV:_

My phone beeped. I looked at it and saw I have one person that disliked my new video. Who would dislike this song, like seriously, is the best song ever because it was written by the best songwriter.

I looked at who disliked the video and saw _Allycat88, _ohh now I know who would dislike the video. The owner of the song. I really feel bad right now. I think that was a bad idea after all.

"Okay Austin, put away the phone and start running" I did as Dez instructed me and began running in one place while Dez shouts "Faster! Faster! Slower...Faster!" I run fast then slow as Dez was telling me before there was a knock on the door. I took that opportunity to catch my breath. Dez went to the door and open it.

"Hey! It's Ally from the music store" He said less enthusiastically before walking to me and taking my sweatband from my head. My eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Ally's here! She knows where I live.

"Hi, I'm Trish, big fun" said Trish to me while Ally glared at her "sorry"

"Look, I'm not here to- What are you doing?" Ally said cutting her self off when she saw Dez doing my cologne.

"I'm making my own cologne, it's called _Austin_" I said. I hope that impress her

"Austin, Austin, Austin" Dez said doing the echo sound.

"The secret ingredient is my sweat" maybe I shouldn't have said that cause she looks at me like I'm some kind of idiot.

"Wanna try some?" Dez said while walking with the bottle. Please Dez, don't do what I think you want to do. Annndd, yup. Too late, he sprayed it on Trish's face and let me tell, she does not look happy.

"I don't like you" Trish said while glaring at Dez.

"Since Austin's famous, we figure people are gonna want some Austin merchandise" Dez said not noticing Trish's glare.

"Here's some stuff we came up with. Austin..." I start off while Dez showed the things we came up with.

"Lunchbox" he showed the lunchbox with me playing guitar.

"Austin..."

"Pillow" he showed the pillow with nothing but my face.

"Austin..."

"Peanut butter!" Dez took two jars and hand one of them to me.

"Chunky..." I said while showing them.

"...or smooth" Dez showed his jar.

"Mmmm" we both said smiling at each other.

"And an Austin Action Figure" I said while taking doll me and pulling the string. Doll me said "I'm awesome! I like pancakes" I did a little happy dance. "That's true! I really do like pancakes!" I turned to Dez and did our hand shake "What's up"

"And my personal fave, the Austin Foam Spitter!" Dez said walking to the foam spitter. I honestly don't know why we even have that?

Trish walked to the dresser where the foam spitter was obviously interested "Why would anyone need a foam spit-" Dez cut her off while he sprays Trish with the foam spitter. Oh my gosh! Dez! Why did you do that to Ally's bestfriend! Now she probably hate me even more. I looked at Ally who had anger in her eyes. I turned back to Trish and Dez and saw Trish shocking Dez with the magic shock finger.

"Magic shock finger. Me likey!" Trish looked at him weirdly. Ally turned to me.

"Look, I'm not here to see your junky _Austin_ junk! You _stole_ my song; you heard me playing it at the music store!" Oh uh. What do I do now? Let's just act like I didn't stole it at all.

"That's where the song came from? I thought I made it up! I guess that makes much more sense since I've never actually written a song before. I've tried but they're all terrible." I did a fake shock expression.

"_I _wrote that song and you have to tell the truth"

"I can't! Do you know how embarrassing that would be for me?! Consider _my_ feelings. Are you really that selfish?" why did I say that? Everyone knows she's not selfish. She's a sweetheart.

"Based on that ridiculous response, I'm guessing you're not gonna do anything?" urgh I need to make this right. What I could give her? Oh I know!

"No, I wanna make this right. How about... A life-size chocolate _Austin_!" I said opening the door to my closet reveling Dez with chocolate me. I hope she takes it then she could taste me. Okay, that kind of sounded wrong, I didn't meant it that way. Ally rolled her eyes and storm out of my room irritated. I sigh. And the chance are now gone.

"Is that milk chocolate or dark chocolate?" Trish asked coming up to me. I was about to answer when Ally yelled at Trish from downstairs "TRISH!" Trish with saying anything took chocolate me and run to Ally.

_Next Day at Sonic Boom_

_Ally's POV:_

"Tonight on _The Helen Show_, overnight Internet sensation _Austin Moon_, live! That's right! Live, live, live!" Said Helen on the TV in the Sonic Boom. I cannot believe my song is THAT popular and Austin with it. I didn't knew I was that good, but that does not change what I think about Austin.

"I am so sick of that guy!" I said while turning off the TV and joining Trish on the counter. I saw Trish has that Austin doll. She pulls the string "I'm so talented" and she nods in agreement.

"How could he stole my song like" I said ignoring this doll in her hands.

"I'm an overnight sensation" Trish nods again in agreement. Okay now it starts to irritate me.

"Trish, stop puling the string" of course she had to pull it.

"I'm unstoppable! Ha ha ha...ugh" I pulled it out of her hands and put it on the table.

"Hey, he's gonna be on "The Helen Show" tonight, right? How about we crash into his interview and tell the world the truth?" Trish said like its not a big of a deal. Good plan but I can't do that.

"On live television? In front of people?" I asked fake excitement "I can't do that" I said in my normal voice. Stupid stage fright.

"Ally you have to! This guy is a jerk. We need to do something" suddenly her phone rung.

"_They wanna know, know, know_.." I gave her a look.

"What? Is a catchy song" Trish said defensing herself. Okay, that's enough!

"That's it! Dad I'm taking my break to go on live television!" I shouted to my dad.

"Okay honey! Have fun!" I think he didn't heard me.

"C'mon Trish, we're gonna be a surprise in the Helen show" Suddenly her phone rung again.

"_They wanna know, know, know_

_your name, name, name_"

"Don't you want to get that?" I asked her since she's not picking up the phone.

"Nah is work" she said while we exit the Sonic Boom.

_With Austin at the Helen Show_

_Austin's POV:_

"..._Make 'em do a double take_" I sang finishing Double take. I smiled at the crowed and walk to Helen and sat at those comfortable chairs.

"So were out of time" Helen said sadly.

"Oh" its all I said.

"It's too bad since we all would like to hear your another original song" oh uh. I don't have another song! Good thing we're out of time.

"Yeah too bad cause I have so many original songs" I mentally face palmed myself. I don't have more songs!

"How about you come tomorrow?" What?! I start to panic.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Another original song?"

"Uh-huh"

"By tomorrow?"

"That's what I said"

"I, uh, em..." What should I do? What should I do?!

"Oh c'mon! You don't want to disappoint your funs, right people?!" she shout to the audience. They all shout "Yeah!"

"Um, okay. Tomorrow it is" I said sinking down in my sit while everyone cheered. I had to agree or they'll all hate me, but they will if I won't have the song.

"You heard that people! Austin will be back with new original song!" I nod in agreement with a fake smile. After few seconds the interview was over and I run up to Dez.

"Dude, we've got a problem!"

"I know. I saw everything"

"What should I do?" I'm full in panic.

"Ask Ally to write you another song" is he mad?

"She won't agree. She hates me" I said frowning.

"Oh, I've got an idea. How about make her feel bad when she says no? It works all the time, trust me" I nod my head.

"I hope so" I said quietly as we made our way to Sonic Boom.

_With Ally at Sonic Boom_

_Ally's POV:_

Urgh I cannot believe I couldn't do it! I mean, yeah we did interrupt live typing but the wrong one. Instead of interrupting The Helen Show, we interrupted the weather program. The security dragged us out of the studio and we had to go back home. Ugh, that was so embarrassing. I saw Trish entering the store with a new job uniform. New job?

"Guess who got a job at pet store?" she then did dog's and cat's sound "roof, roof, meow"

"Wow Trish, you didn't even work one whole day at the magic store, that's a new record"

"I plan on being better at this job...after this. Has anyone seen a giant snake about yey big?" People in the shop begin to freaking out "Oh, he's probably not poisonous" They all sigh in relief even me "But there's a really good chance that he's totally poisonous" everyone just left as quick as a light. Now I'm terrified. Suddenly, Austin and Dez entered the store. Now, what they want now?

"Speaking of a giant snakes" I said while walking away.

"I need a new song by tomorrow" Austin said walking up to me.

"Why don't you write one?" I smirk at him because I know he can't.

"Oh you know I can't" he said while grabbing the guitar "Listen

_I need a song_

_It can't be too long_

_Song, song, song, song, song, song, song, song_" Okay maybe his not the best but still.

"I wrote the last part" Dez said proudly. He went to Trish for a high five but failed.

"Okay, how about this? _I'm not helping you with your song, get out of my store_" I sang. Austin was about to say something but Dez cut him off.

"That doesn't rhyme" he said confused.

"_There's the door!_" I sang while pointing at the door.

"That's better"

"I know you're mad. I didn't mean to steal your song. Then I acted like a weasel. Not a cute cuddly weasel, but a jerky, no-credit-giving weasel. I'm sorry" Austin apologized. He looked like he meant what he said. I sigh and shook my head no.

"Who am I kidding? My dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had a bazillion to one chance of making it" he said sadly looking down.

"That's what my dad said to me" I said in disbelieve.

"You know what my dad said to me? Dez stop texting the dog!" Dez said quoting his dad. Okay? that was not necessary.

"I guess my 15 minutes of fame are over. I just wanted to proof my dad wrong" Austin said exiting the store making me feel guilty.

"Austin wait" I said walking up to him. He turned to me slightly annoyed "I'll help you with one more song" I exclaim happily. His face broke into grin and he jump in happiness.

"You will? Oh my gosh! Thank you!"

"But first you have to do something for me" I said walking up to Trish and Dez to the counter.

"Anything. Name it"

"I, uh, em..." I looked at Trish for help but she just shrugged her shoulders. That's a lot of help. Note my sarcasm.

"I want a, a, a ham" I mentally face palmed myself. Why did I say that? I should have said a date. What? Why did I think that?

"I did you just said ham?" Austin asked me confused and sad at the same time. I wonder why.

"Apparently I did"

"Here take my one" Dez said taking his ham from the bag. Why was he even carrying it?

_In the practice room_

_Austin's POV:_

We walked to the practice room. Man I just wish Ally said she wanted a date instead of a ham. Why did she even said ham in the first place?

"Okay, we have 18 hours to write the best song ever. Go!" I rushed her and she said on the piano.

"Its not that easy"

"I'll start for you" I said before pressing a random key on the piano "Here. That helps right?" I hope I did help.

"Gee, are you sure you've never written a song before?" she said with a sarcasm.

"Well, what do you normally do?"I asked her.

"Well, there isn't a 'normally.' Sometimes, I get a tune in my head. Sometimes I think of a lyric and write it down" she said pointing at her songbook. I was about to grab it but she snatch it off my hands. "Never touch my book" she glared at me. I look around the room and tried to touch it again but failed. I sigh.

"So what do you got?" I asked her politely since I can't see it myself.

"The tears of your heart" What kind of songs those she writes?

"Too depressing" I simply told her.

"Okay" she flipped through the pages "The midnight sadness..." I groaned.

"That's even more too depressing. This song should be fun, like a splash of sunshine. You're like a drizzle of darkness. We need to get you to relax. You know, get your creative juices flowing. Shut your eyes" she gave me a look like I'm crazy.

"I'm not going to shut-"

"Just shut your eyes" I cut her off annoyed.

"Okay I will" she then shut her eyes. I took that as a chance to touch her book but before I could, she said "Don't touch my book" so I awkwardly back away.

"Okay, imagine you come home... and your living room is full of cheerleaders" I said to her excitedly. I love cheerleaders. If Ally would be one then probably we would already be dating.

"Uh, that's not really my idea of fun" she said disgusted. I see she doesn't like cheerleaders.

"Okay, pretend you're on stage performing..." I didn't get to finish cause she interrupted me.

"Oh, no way, I have _horrible_ stage fright" oh right I forgot about that.

"Then imagine you're on the beach!"

"_Ugh_, sand is getting everywhere... _Ew_, is that guy really wearing a thong?" what the...?

"Okay! Forget the beach; what do you like?" she open her eyes and looked at me with a big grin. I just want to kiss her right now.

"I like pickles"

"Great, pretend your eating pickles" please just agree.

"But there's not eating in the store" Oh my gosh...please can someone just hold me.

"Alright!" I sigh. This will be a long night "Why don't we try this; I'll close my eyes, and you tell me to imagine stuff" I sat next to her on the piano bench and closed my eyes.

"Uh, okay, imagine I'm giving up, I quit!"

"Got it!" I smiled big "Are there cheerleaders there?" I asked already imagining Ally in the cheerleader uniform.

"Austin! What I'm saying is maybe we should just forget this whole song writing thing" she said beginning to stand up. I can't let that happen so I sat her down by pulling her shoulder down.

"Woah, woah. Not so fast" I've got a plan.

_Downstairs in Sonic Boom_

_Austin's POV: _

I hope this plan will work.

"Okay"

"What are you doing" Ally looked around confused.

"Funning you up" I told her. I click play on the laptop and the music was blasting throw the speakers. "Oh yeah" I smiled at her.

"Uh no!" she starts to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into my chest and push her away while spinning a little. "C'mon dance"

"No, I'm okay! This is silly" I shrugged my shoulders and blow into a whistle. After that Trish and Dez walked out of the practice room in their dance costumes and began dancing. Wow, maybe they don't like each other but they're good as a team. After they finished me and Ally clapped for them.

"C'mon Ally, dance" we all told her and she agreed. She did some weird dance moves that are hard to explain but she looked adorkable **[2] **

"Ohh yeeahhh, I'm dancing!"

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"This was like the worst dancing ever" Trish told her and we all nod but I don't mind her dancing like that.

"Okay, fine!" she dances again but not as bad as before. Right now we all joined her. After the song is finished Trish and Ally did their handshake and the same Dez and I. Trish and Dez were about to go for a high five quickly turned around

"I think it worked; I feel like I can do anything! Watch, I'm gonna do a cartwheel!" she gets into a position but shakes her head "I can't do a cartwheel" aww she's so cute.

"Well don't waste the creativity. Lets write the song" I said putting my hand on her mall back and push her lightly towards the piano.

"Okay" we both sat at the piano and Ally started to pressed the keys and I quickly catch the melody.

Half an hour later we had only the half of a verse. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head so I quickly write it down, but I looked at it again and crumple it and throws it away.

After having a whole verse we decided to see how will it looks like with a guitar and a piano. I played the guitar and she the piano. Both of us had smiles on the faces.

Later on, I fall asleep on the counter, however Ally thought it will be fun to wake me up, but not by shaking me but by bashing two cymbals together. Frightened, I woke up and fall off the counter while Ally laugh. If something like this would make her laugh then I would love to do it again just to hear her laugh.

I saw Ally asleep on the piano. Time to get my revenge. I took Trish's magic shock finger and wake her up. She wakes up glaring at me while I laugh.

Ally sits at the counter writing in her book while I try to write some lyrics. Rolling my eyes at how stupid they look I crumble them once again. However, instead of tossing it on the floor I decided to throw it at Ally but it just went centimeters away from her head. She looks back at what it was then back at me looking in disbelieve. I turned back around but I lost my balance so I fall off it on the floor. I look down embarrassed holding my hands in my lap.

We were practicing the second verse when our hands touch. I looked at her just to see her blushing. I smiled softly before returning my gaze to the piano keys.

Finally, in the morning we finished the song.

"_Break down the walls_" we sang the last sentence together. I pressed the high key. Wow our voices go really good together.

"It only took all night, but we did it!" I cheered while standing up. Ally stood up with me. "Yeah"

"This song is awesome!" she nod in agreement and we high five each other.

"Yeah well you better hurry, you have only an hour to go to The Helen Show" she told me while pushing me to the entrance. I stopped her and turned around. I can't do this without her.

"You mean_we _better hurry, I want you to be there with me" I told her seriously and her face broke into a smile.

"Really? You really mean it?" I nod my head and smiled.

"I wouldn't be going to The Helen Show at all if it wasn't for _you_... Thank you" I told her truthfully. I spread my arms for a hug but she put her hand for a handshake. Okay, if she wants a handshake, I don't mind, hug will come later eventually, so when I was about to shook her hand she opened her arms for a hug. Okay. This is awkward.

"Lets just go" I said and she nod her head. I took my jacket and we both headed to the exit. When we were about to exit the store, Trish and Dez showed up with two mugs.

"We did it" I told them excitedly.

"Ah, we knew you could do it! Here, we got you this. Guess who got a job at the mug store?" she said handing Ally the mug and doing a pose.

"Congrats, we knew you could do it" Ally said quoting the mug. Aw that's so sweet of them.

"We also got you this one" Dez said giving Ally the other mug. I took the first one off of Ally's hands. I looked over her shoulder to see what's written in there.

"Sorry you failed. You did your best?" Ally ended more like a question. Huh? So, which one's for us?

"No, we got you two mugs just in case" she turns to face Dez "Dez wasn't supposed to show you that one" Dez turns as he finally understands. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Let's just go"

_In the backstage in The Helen Show_

_Austin's POV _

"Okay, up next we have Austin Moon with his new song" I heard the crowed cheered. Million people will hear Ally's song. I just wished she could be with me on the stage. Maybe she can. I've got an idea. Where's my pianist? Tututu...ah here he is.

"Yo Philip!" I called him and he turned around.

"Yes Austin?"

"I just wanted to say that you don't have to perform with me today"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I want someone to overcome their stage fright, also I want her to perform with me" I explained. He nod his head and walk away "Okay" I smiled and rushed over to Ally.

"Ally the piano player is sick! You have to play piano for me!" I lied. I'm a good actor if I would say so myself.

"Uh uh I cant go on there, you know I have stage fright!" she said now with her face full of frightened.

"What if they turn off the cameras and the audience goes like this" Dez said putting his hands on his eyes, one after the other.

"No, no! I'm scared! I can't do this" now what should I do? I thought she'll agree.

"No it's really easy just go left and then right, left and then right" Dez said doing that thing with hands on the eyes. Ugh, not now Dez.

"Look it's like you said in the song, Take a chance, break down the walls" maybe that'll make her to say yes.

"I'm sorry" she shake he head no. She begins to walk away. C'mon Austin! Think! Oh I've got it!

"Hold on!" Ally turns around facing me. I smiled at her "I've got the perfect solution"

_With Ally behind the curtains on the stage_

_Austin's POV: _

I hope this works.

I looked behind the curtains to see Ally breathing heavily.

"See Ally nobody can see you. It's just like your not on stage" I smiled at her.

"I'm trying really hard not to freak out here!" she said worriedly.

"Your going to be great, trust me" I told her softly. Before walking away I winked at her and she smiled in return.

I turned to Helen just to see her dancing weirdly.

"Hey, and welcome back, here to sing his brand new original song is AUSTIN MOON!" She said pointing at me. I heard Ally start playing the piano. I took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Thank you. This song was written by an incredible song writer Ally Dawson. She kinda wrote my first song too...Ladies and gentlemen...HERE SHE IS!" I shout in the microphone to show them Ally. The curtains rolled up reveling shocked Ally.

"See! You're facing your fear, that was my plan. Your welcome!" I told her smiling at my plan.

Ally suddenly panics as she slides off the piano bench and onto the floor as she crawls away from the spotlight, but it follows her. Every times she tries to move away the spotlight goes to her. She then crawls away but into the drums, but the drum gets stuck into her head so she tries to stand up and pull it off while grabbing onto the curtains but pulling them down, and she tumbles into a stand for the set. Like dominos, they knock over each other, as she eventually ruins the whole Helen Show set. I looked terrified everywhere. This was the worst idea ever.

Ally takes the drum off of her head and sees what she had caused.

"Uh, let's hear it for Ally everybody..?" I clap once for her but The Helen Show sign fell off. Ally put back the drum on her head and crawls away embarrassed.

_Next day in the practice room_

_Austin's POV: _

I really feel bad for what happened to Ally yesterday so I decided to pay her off. I decided to re-built the practice room. I put color on the walls and some cool stuff. Suddenly, Ally walked into the practice room with Trish behind her.

"My practice room! o- What is all this stuff, what are you guys doing here, PICKLES!" Ally walks over to the table full of pickles. I smiled at how happy she was. She then walked to the piano. "But look at that piano!"

"I used all my money I got from being on The Helen Show to pay for all this" I told her while walking to her next to the piano.

"I-I can't believe you did this, thank you!" she said happily. Anything for you Ally.

"I figured we'd be spending a lot of time in here so we should probably make it as comfortable as possible."

"Um. We?" she asked totally confused.

"I want you to be my partner" I simply told her smiling.

"To send more time with you?"

"You're a songwriter with stage fright; I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?" please say yes. please say yes. I looked serious before nodding her head. YES!

"We're partners" she said offering me her hand to shake it but I went for a hug, we then swapped the positions with her for a hug and me for a handshake. I rolled my eyes.

"Just come here" I said before pulling her into me. I hugged her tightly never wanting this to end.

"Guess who god a job as Austin's manager?" we pulled away but still holding each other. We saw Trish doing her pose. I then turned to Ally who is still in my arms.

"She has so much work experience, her resume was about eight pages!" I smiled at Ally and she smiled back. We stared into each other's eyes and I instantly got lost in them. I start to slowly lean in and Ally did too. We were millimeters away and I decided to close the gap while pressing my lips to hers. YES! My dream finally came true. My first kiss with the best girl.

_The End_

* * *

**[1] Sorry that I didn't write about the video with Austin but I didn't felt like it so if you want to watch it go on youtube.**

**[2] I don't own that word. Ross came up with it. Credits to, the one and only, ROSS LYNCH! **

**Review if you like it! And also I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm trying my best.**

**And I would like for you guys to check out my other stories on my profile. Thanks!**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


End file.
